


Reese and his City [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: Reese watching over New York.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Reese and his City [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooninscorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Given the situation, I'm trying to stay creative and I wanted to do something for all POI fans. So I made this. John watching over his city. How I wish he, Harold and the Machine were doing that in RL right now. I know they could've made a difference for NY.
> 
> It's also a gift for Mooninscorpio, for so many reasons. : )
> 
> I hope you all like it. Comments, as always, are much loved. : )


End file.
